La concrétisation d'un amour
by moji
Summary: Aurions-nous pu le prévoir ?


_Coucou tout le monde, voilà un OS écrit dans le cadre d"une participation à un concours pour Harry X Draco-slash French._

_Nous félicitons les finalistes ._

_Donc cet OS a été écrit en collaboration. Les auteurs, Toru, yukiii8 et moi._

_Et l'ont remercient notre Béta : Didi gemini _

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture. En espérant que vous y passerais un bon moment._

**La concrétisation d'un amour**.

«Après dix ans d'amour, de joie, notre amour s'est concrétisé par la naissance d'un petit ange. Scorpius Abraxas James Potter Malfoy a vu le jour le 12 juillet 2011. Nous avons le plaisir de vous inviter pour vous présenter notre trésor, le 16 juillet dans le Manoir Potter Malfoy, à 16 heures. »

Nous voici arrivé au grand jour. Le parent porteur se reposait dans la chambre, auprès de son enfant pendant que le père, lui, s'affrétait dans le grand salon, à donner les dernières indications au personnel. Pour que cette journée soit parfaite, un traiteur avait été engagé, ainsi qu'un personnel serveur.

L'heure arriva vite, les convives étaient sur le point d'arriver. Avant toute chose, il fallait bien que le principal invité soit prêt, en l'occurrence, ici, Scorpius. Ce fut sur la pointe des pieds qu'Harry se rendit dans la chambre de son fils, pour découvrir une scène merveilleuse. Son époux, Draco, était confortablement endormi dans le lit d'appoint avec sur son torse leur petit ange, qui restait calme bien qu'il soit réveillé. D'une légère caresse, il réveilla son homme, tout en récupérant son fils, qui, heureux de voir son père, gazouilla.

« Draco, mon amour, les invités ne vont pas tarder. Il faut encore que tu te prépares.

- Il est déjà si tard ?

- Oui. Allez, dépêche-toi.

Pour l'encourager à se déplacer, il déposa amoureusement un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Alors que le blond se dirigeait vers la chambre conjugale, Harry lui s'occupait d'habiller son fils avec sa tenue spécialement prévue pour cet événement : une robe de sorcier taille enfant, de couleur émeraude, rappel de ses yeux.

Les invités arrivaient petit à petit. Ils étaient accueillis puis dirigés vers la salle de réception. Un bruit de talons émana de l'escalier, attirant les regards dans cette direction. Apparaissant devant leurs yeux, le couple Potter Malfoy, Harry portant dans ses bras la petite merveille. A leur apparition, les invités applaudirent pour les féliciter de la naissance. Un enfant se précipita dans leur jambe, Draco souleva Teddy dans ses bras pour qu'il soit au niveau du nourrisson. Celui-ci déposa un déglingose de couleur blanc sur Scorpius, un doudou dont le bébé ressenti toute sa douceur avec ces petits poings.

Draco approcha le visage de Teddy du sien pour lui embrasser la joue afin de le remercier pour ce présent. En profitant du fait que Draco se rapprochait, Teddy encercla son cou pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Scorpius est trop beau, plus tard je me marierai avec lui, Tonton. »

En entendant ces mots, Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était mignon de voir l'attachement que portait Teddy au nouveau venu en dépit du fait que cela faisait peu de temps qu'il était là.

Se joignant aux invités, les félicitations fusèrent de part et d'autres de la salle. Draco récupéra son fils des bras d'Harry, s'installant sur un fauteuil au coin de la salle, afin de lui donner le biberon. Un mouvement à ses côtés fit qu'il arrêta d'observer le visage de son enfant, pour découvrir Blaise, un verre de champagne à la main.

« Il est beau, bravo au papa. Quand je vois ton fils, je me rappelle de tes propos virulant dans les dortoirs.

- Oh oui ! Mais je ne regrette pas ce bou chou dans mes bras.

_Flash Back_

Les dortoirs des Sixième année étaient bruyants. En ce samedi soir, le jeu de « la bataille explosive » allait bon train. Des éclats de rire se faisaient entendre jusque dans la salle commune. Parmi cette bande d'amis étaient présent, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe.

« Trop fort ! Non mais plus sérieusement, plus tard, je voudrais bien un garçon qui me ressemble et surtout qui aille à Serpentard.

- Pff…pour ma part je suis très bien sans la présence d'un chialeur. Je n'en veux pas plus tard, pour m'encombrer ? Non merci. T'a bien du courage Théo.

- Mais Draco, je crois bien que Potter lui voudrait en avoir plus tard.

- Franchement Blaise ! Ca ne fait qu'un mois qu'on est ensemble !

- Je te parle pas de réfléchir maintenant, mais plus tard. On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

- Tu crois vraiment en plus qu'Harry veuille un enfant de moi et que je lui donne la même éducation que celle que m'a transmise mon père ? De toute manière, on n'est pas sûr que je sois encore avec lui dans dix ans. »

_Fin Flash Back_

Le sourire aux lèvres après ce bref souvenir de leur adolescence, ce fut le moment que choisit Lucius pour venir vers eux.

« Eh bien ! Je vois que vous vous amusez bien. Mon petit-fils, viens dans les bras de papy Lulu.

- On se remémore certains souvenirs.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Moi aussi j'ai des souvenirs plein la tête, surtout du fameux jour où tu n'avais plus de sourcils.

- Père arrêtez ! J'ai les photos du mariage qui me suffisent à me le rappeler.

- Le meilleur souvenir pour moi restera notre nuit de noce. »

Profitant du fait que personne ne le regardait, Harry s'était glissé discrètement derrière le fauteuil de Draco pour si appuyer et s'incruster dans la conversation. Un baiser déposé dans le cou et des souvenirs plein la tête…

_Flash Back_

Leur nuit de noce se passa dans un bulle au pied du Mont Everest. Un décor magnifique se voyait à travers la bulle, de la végétation, de la neige qui la recouvrait. Un décor qui n'avait pas de valeur, à ce moment-là, aux yeux de notre jeune couple.

Le couple enlacé amoureusement s'échangeait des baisers enflammés. Ils ne portaient plus que leurs sous-vêtements. Allongé sur le matelas, Draco subissait les caresses de son époux. La main du brun parcourait allégrement le torse du blond. Son parcours descendit rapidement vers le fessier tentateur. Les gémissements de « Dray » l'électrisaient, il voulait aller plus vite pour enfin posséder son homme mais en même temps, c'était leur première relation entant que couple marié, et pour cela, il prendrait son temps.

Ses mains passées sur le corps offert devant lui, il retraçait chaque courbe. Sa bouche suivit le mouvement : tout d'abord, il lécha et mordilla les tétons, puis continua sa progression vers le bas du corps qui renfermait une friandise. La langue chaude glissa sur le ventre et fit l'amour au nombril. Frémissant, Draco n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre. Quand enfin le brun parvint à l'entrejambe, il débarrassa le blond de son boxer pour dévoiler son érection. D'un seul geste, il l'engloutit faisant crier celui qui subissait cette douce torture. Draco prit en bouche les doigts qui s'y étaient présentés, y mettant suffisamment de salive. Tout en continuant ses mouvements de va-et-vient, Harry pénétra d'un doigt l'intimité de son amour. Les autres doigts suivant rapidement. Le bassin du blond bougeait de plus en plus, signe qu'il était prêt et qu'il n'attendait que ça.

« Viens… Je n'en peux plus… »

Sous les supplications, Harry ne se fit pas attendre. D'un coup de rein puissant, il le pénétra. Les cris de plaisir résonnaient dans la bulle. Les mouvements de plus en plus anarchiques. Les corps transpiraient leur plaisir. Ils ne formaient plus qu'une seule et même personne. Encore et encore, jusqu'à l'ultime plaisir… Un orgasme foudroyant les prit tous deux. Leurs corps l'un à côté de l'autre, ils reprenaient leur respiration.

« Mon amour, j'espère que tu n'es pas déjà fatigué car cette nuit. Je vais te faire crier…

- Ne t'en fais pas 'ry, je n'attends que ça… de crier. »

_Fin Flash Back_

Les éclats de rire de Blaise couvraient les grognements du fameux Papy qui essayait de protéger les jeunes oreilles chaste de son petit-fils. Teddy, lui, se glissa jusque sur les genoux de Draco afin d'avoir une vue sur Scorpius dans les bras de Lucius installé dans le fauteuil en face.

« Que des hommes ? Il manquait une présence féminine. Je peux le prendre ? »

Tendent l'enfant à Ginny Weasley, celle-ci eu droit à la régurgitation de Scorpius directement dans son décolleté.

« Beurk !

- Donnez le moi. »

C'est ainsi que Narcissa put à son tour porter Scorpius. Ginny, elle, partit rattraper les dégâts sur sa robe.

« En parlant de souvenir, tu te rappelle mon chéri quand toi et Harry êtes venu nous annoncer votre envie d'avoir un enfant ?

- Je me rappelle surtout de tes verres à Whisky en cristal. »

_Flash Back_

Installés dans le petit salon, Harry et Draco faisaient face à Narcissa assise. Lucius était en train de préparer les boissons. C'est au moment où il prit le plateau pour se diriger vers la table basse que le courage dont manquait Draco vint enfin.

« Harry et moi, on veut des enfants. »

L'écarquillement des yeux de Narcissa était la seule preuve qu'elle avait bien entendu et le bruit de verres qui explosaient au sol prouva aussi que Lucius avait compris. Harry se tourna vers le bruit pour y découvrir son beau-père évanoui. Quand à sa belle-mère, celle-ci au contraire exprimait pleinement sa joie d'être grand-mère. En effet, elle serrait Draco dans ses bras et le forçait à sautiller avec elle.

« Je vais être grand-mère ! Il va falloir faire plein d'achat ! Préparer une chambre ! Oh nom d'un Serpentard, je vais être grand-mère ! »

_Fin Flash Back_

Le couple Potter Malfoy rigolaient bien de ce souvenir. Venant de l'apprendre, Blaise ne se privait pas pour rigoler à gorge déployée.

« Surtout qu'il a fallu vingt-sept jours pour que Lucius réalise ce que vous lui aviez annoncé.

Les rires s'enchaînaient au détriment du grand-père qui bougonnait dans son fauteuil. Dans cette bonne ambiance, une toute petite voix s'éleva pour poser une question pertinente pour un enfant.

« Mais dit Tonton, comment t'a fait pour avoir Scorpius ? T'es un homme.

- C'est simple Teddy, Tonton Draco a osé aller dans le laboratoire de Tonton Sev'. »

C'est Sirius qui répondit à la question posée par l'enfant. Accoudé au siège de Blaise, il avait rejoint la petit bande avec le fameux Sev' qui était posté près de Lucius.

« Oh tu es courageux Tonton !

- Pour un gros dur, tu as eu les mêmes réactions que Papy Lulu, hein Sev' ?

- La ferme Black ! »

_Flash Back_

Severus bougonnait dans son laboratoire, le filleul de son mari avait décrété qu'il faisait trop pluvieux à Londres et donc avait décidé de venir squatter leur chambre d'ami. Certes, il était là avec Draco, mais il accaparait son homme et même son filleul avec ses idioties.

« Non mais quelle idée de vouloir faire du quidditch avec une pluie battante comme ça ! »

Maintenant, il se retrouvait à devoir faire de la pimentine pour ces trois imbéciles. Il rageait dans son laboratoire quand on toqua à la porte.

« Qui est l'homme qui ose me déranger ?

- C'est moi parrain ! Je suis avec Harry et Sirius. Peut-on rentrer ? Dit Draco, sachant que Severus était énervé donc qu'il fallait le prendre avec des pincettes.

- Entrez ! Mais surtout ne touchez à rien ! Si une de mes potions se renverse, Sirius, je te préviens, tu feras canapé que ce soit de ta faute ou non ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et le trio entra. Sirius alla embrasser son compagnon et s'installa sur une table juste à côté.

« Sev d'amour ! Y a les morpions qui aimeraient que tu participes à une superbe idée ! Allez Draco, dis lui !

- Ben euh… Sev, Parrain, en fait heu… avec Harry… ben tu vois ? »

Il avait du mal à s'expliquer et bafouillait, ce qui n'était pas habituel pour un Malfoy. Voyant son filleul en difficulté, Severus pensa tout de suite que cela avait à voir avec Harry. Il lança un regard mauvais au brun qui s'empressa de se défendre.

« Eh ! Moi je n'ai rien fait ! Puis ce n'est pas compliqué ! On aimerait que tu nous fasses une potion de fertilité pour qu'on puisse avoir notre première enfant. »

Après cette phrase, un grand bruit se fit entendre, il s'agissait de Severus qui venait de tomber la tête la première dans sa potion faisant se renverser la table, les ingrédients et tout son matériels.

« Sev…

- Parrain…

- Pouahhhh ha ha ha ! explosa Harry.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça ! C'est une bonne nouvelle, je vais être Parrain/papy moi !

- Il va me tuer ! Harry il va me tuer. On a détruit un chaudron de pimentine, on est mort, fuyions ! »

Harry et Sirius regardaient le blond avec de grands yeux ! Tous les trois se levèrent mais n'eurent pas le temps de sortir du laboratoire que Severus lançait un sortilège de glu sous leur chaussure et les regardaient avec méchancetés.

« Vous ne bougez pas d'un poil ! Voilà de un : je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et de deux : vous ne croyez quand même pas que vous alliez vous en sortir comme ça ? Vous venez de bousiller des heures de travail donc au boulot et vous allez me découper, écraser mes ingrédients. Draco quant à toi, tu vas aller me servir un verre de whisky pur-feu merci. Aux boulots les griffyfis. »

_Fin Flash Back_

Sirius et Harry regardaient leurs doigts en se souvenant des coupures et des cloques qu'ils eurent durant un bon mois !

Draco de son côté avait le sourire car ce qu'il ne dit pas c'était que Severus, au moment où il l'avait rejoint dans le boudoir, lui avait confié qu'il pensait que ce jour arriverait, le jour où tous les deux voudrais concrétiser leur amour par un enfant, c'est pour cela qu'il avait déjà préparé cette potion et qu'il le lui avait donné à cet instant.

Durant ce dernier moment de souvenir, la femme qui était la plus importante pour Harry et Draco, leur gynécomage, Hermione qui avait suivie la grossesse de Draco et avait mis au monde leur petit ange, s'était jointe au groupe

Elle s'installa à son tour parmi le groupe qui avait soutenu les Serpydors. Elle faisait partie des gens qui avaient tout vu, tout entendu, qui avait aidé lors des premières engueulades, lors des sorties incognito pour fuir les paparazzis autant sorciers que moldus, mais aussi voir grandir leur amour pendant ces dix dernières années.

Tout le groupe regardait les jeunes parents qui observaient leur nouveau-né avec tendresse en se disant que pour leur dix ans de couple, ils ne pouvaient avoir de meilleur cadeau que Scorpius et ne pouvaient se douter que ce n'était que le premier enfant de la future grande famille que serait les Potter-Malfoy.


End file.
